Falling Deeper
by The-girl-you-wish-you-knew
Summary: This story doesn't have to do with any known Alice in Wonderland universe. This is just my own personal take on it as Alice's adventure into her own personal hell. It's kind of parallel to American McGee's Alice but there was no category for that on here. The chapter's will be fairly short, so bear with me. Rated T for some language and possible situations in later chapters.
1. Beginnings

-No POV-

Alice was a normal girl before the incident. She had a loving family, friends, and-most importantly, her sanity. Now she was stuck in a small, barren room in the Old Oaks Insane Asylum,just outside her small hometown of Widow Oaks. The incident made her crazy. She wasn't born this way. Was she? She wasn't too sure of anything anymore. All she knew was that her name was Alice Lester. Nothing else came to her mind,except for the occasional glimpse of a horror filled world. But that was at the beginning of her stay. She now seemed to live in this world and was unresponsive to her doctors and therapist. All she ever did was look out into the world with dull, lifeless eyes, looking at nothing but the horrors that lie within herself. All the people around her wonder what she lies there thinking about, the world she lives in day in and day out. Some people even imagine them living in this world as well. As if it were some sort of paradise. But oh how they were wrong. They were all so wrong…


	2. Morning

-Alice's POV-

I woke up in a fright, underneath a thick, green willow tree. I couldn't see out and no one could see in. As long as I was in here, I was safe. Looking down, I noticed the dirt and dried blood splattered across my hands and arms. If only I could bathe. But what if they find me? I've been in living in constant fear for quite some time now but it keeps getting worse. After trying to pick off the blood for a frustrating five minutes I decide to peek out of my clever hiding place. No one's out there. I take my chance and run for it all the way to the pond.

I go in fully dressed. Who knows when I'll have to make my way out of here or how quickly? I bathe silently, hoping I can fully clean myself before I am discovered. I have a blade strapped into my boot but I don't know if that will always be enough of a weapon. Once I finish bathing, I take a look at my surroundings. Strange that no one is around. I decide to try and find the Hatter. He seems to be the only one around here that's on my side. I hope he's alright. If anything happened to him, I might as well let them take me too. No sense in fighting when your only reason to live has gone away into a better place without you.

I find his house rather quickly in the overgrown forest. I've been here enough times now to find it easily enough. I push his door open and walk in. He gets terrified if I knock because he fears it could be the Red Queen's guards coming to take him away. When I come in, I see the Hatter asleep at his table with a half finished hat next to him. It's rather good and I think of how tired he must be from just getting that far. I quietly make my way to his closet and pull out one of the many dresses he's made for me, just in case I ever needed them. He wakes up shortly after I finish dressing and smiles at the sight of me. "I was wondering when you'd ever wear one of the dresses I made you," he laughs and comes over to me, pulling me into a hug. In his arms is the only place I feel safe here in this living hell. I wonder if he feels this way too. When he lets go, I quietly sigh. He winks at me and I smile. This is a happy moment for the both of us but it quickly ends as soon as we hear the army marching close by.


	3. Adrenaline

-Hatter's POV-

We look at each other in panic. We both know what that sound could mean. Either they're coming to take me away or to kill her. I can't let either of those things happen so I grab her hand and guide her out the back window. We run all the way to the clearing about five miles away. Adrenaline is a godsend. Once in the clearing, we both collapse and start to breathe heavily. We know we've lost them and if we're lucky they were looking for that damned cat. Like they'll ever find him. But that would definitely put luck on our side.

Once it's dark, I know I have to go back and get supplies. I'll have to make sure Alice stays here and hidden. I just hope she chooses not to be stubborn this time. I just want to protect her. Well, the sun is still high. No need to worry about that now. Or, at least not as much as I will have to later on. For now, I should just keep her happy and unafraid because I know she is, even if she doesn't want me to know. I pull her into my arms and she starts to cry silently. I wipe away her tears gently. "It's okay," I whisper, softly into her ear. "Hatter, this is hell we're living in. No it won't and you know it," she replies through her tears. I cup her face in my hands and look her straight in the eye. "As long as I have you, this hell of ours is a million times better than heaven." She smiles to this and I hold her even tighter as we watch the sun set and our depressing world grow dark.


	4. Safe

-Hatter's POV-

Keeping Alice safe and hidden proved to be much easier than I expected. She fell asleep in my arms and I softly laid her down, careful not to wake her. I slowly and quietly made my way back to my little house in the forest. The walk was surprisingly peaceful and I was accompanied by fireflies. If only Alice could have been with me. But she's safer back in the clearing. Luckily, my house was empty when I arrived and it seemed that, besides me, Alice was the closest person to it. I silently slipped in the window and grabbed a large sack. I put in as much supplies as I found necessary. Clothes for the two of us, food, water, a few small weapons, and any other thing I saw fit to bring.

Once I was done, I swung the sack over my shoulder and quickly made my way back to Alice.

-Dr. Braunsten, Alice's therapist's POV-

I looked down at the poor girl. So much trauma. All she ever did now was stare off blankly into her own little world. I wonder what it's like in there. I hope it's a happy place. This girl doesn't deserve anymore suffering after what happened to her parents. Such a sad story. She was so young and promising. It's a shame to have her life ripped away from her at such a young age. Poor, poor Alice.

I looked away as the orderlies came to take her to the place I liked to call the torture chamber. They did so many despicable things there and today they were going to try to bleed the insanity out of young Alice. If only they listened. But no one ever does...


	5. Strange Dreams

-Dr. Braunsten's POV-

It finally happened. Alice was responsive for the first time since she arrived. It was only for a brief five minutes but it was progress. When she awoke from her dream-like state, she spoke in fear of this mysterious world she's been living in for so long. At least it wasn't a mystery for me anymore. This world her mind has created for her isn't happy at all. It's her own personal hell.

-Alice's POV-

I had a strange dream that night out in the forest clearing. I dreamt that I awoke in a strange room next to a strange man. He was writing down notes as I frantically told him about this hellish world. He seemed interested but very frightened. I could also see a glint of sympathy in his eyes as I told him about this nightmare I live in. Once I finished telling him of this world, I woke up calmly next to the Hatter. He had a large sack next to him full of supplies. I smirked at his cleverness. He was going to get it when he woke up and I laughed quietly to myself.


	6. Will to Live

-Hatter's POV-

I woke up to the sound of Alice's quiet laughter. I knew that she had seen that I had left to get us supplies and didn't want her to know I was awake just yet. So, I waited until she had her back turned to me before I got up and tackled her. Which, of course, this made her pull me to that ground, hard.

"Ouch," I said, slowly getting up and rubbing the back of my head. "Morning, Sunshine."

Alice giggled out an apology. I knew it was just her instincts kicking in so I wasn't mad. I could never be mad at Alice.

After our morning exchange, I pulled out some warm tea and poured us each a cup. Alice used to hate tea before we became so close. I guess I just sorta grew on her. Like she grew on me. We drank our tea in silence before packing everything away and moving on. To where, we weren't sure but we agreed noiselessly that we had to keep moving. So with that, we decided to make camp in the abandoned castle of the White Queen. She had been gone for a long time. Missing. No one knew what happened to her but we all supposed she was dead by now. Killed at the hands of her merciless sister. After the first three months, the castles staff all left. Those who weren't either taken prisoner or killed, at least. For the next three months, the Red Queen kept guard posted there to make sure no one would intrude, try to take the White Queen's place, or investigate what remains there. But now it has been a year and the guards grew tired and the Red Queen decided that Alice was the new threat to her so, she became the next target. At first, I was truly surprised as to how Alice first survived here. Until I saw her fight and her will to live.

-Dr. Braunsten's POV-

Every day after that first time she awoke, I have patiently sat beside her waiting for her to come to again. I have sat through the countless hours of torture, as well. When she first came to us, they cut off her hair. It has since been a year and her hair is now closer to her shoulders. They wanted to give her a lobotomy, but I put a stop to it as soon as I heard. They have already put her through countless hour, days even, of tortures from the leeches to hydrotherapy. If I were in her shoes, especially living each day in that world of her's, I know I would surely be dead. I wonder what it is that gives her the will to live...


End file.
